<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Point by getdownkyh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058292">Good Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh'>getdownkyh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pillow Talk (mini) Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonpil had his fingers laced with yours, just the way he liked it, feeling you straining in pleasure with every stroke of his member, your pulse a strong beat against his wrists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pillow Talk (mini) Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Wonpil had his fingers laced with yours, just the way he liked it, feeling you straining in pleasure with every stroke of his member, your pulse a strong beat against his wrists. His thrusts were controlled, deep, his pupils blown but fixed onto yours, the eye contact making everything more sensual and passionate. You dug your nails into the back of his palms, signaling him that you were close and he angled his hips upwards, biting his bottom lip before swiping his tongue over them, drinking in the sight of you in your fucked out state.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Come with me." You breathed out, your lids threatening to flutter close, as you felt yourself losing control, falling deeper and deeper into a euphoric state. He leaned closer, smiling widely as he kissed you, moaning into your mouth as he felt you tightening around him, squeezing him in the most pleasurable way until he felt himself falling apart in your hold.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gradually decreased his pace until he stopped, still fully sheathed in you, his ragged breathing warm on your forehead. There was something intimate about the moment, your bodies connected as one, but with no rush to chase a high, the position rendering you unable to be impossibly closer to each other, tuning out both your senses to everything but the warmth you shared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wonpil delved down, pressing open mouthed kisses on your sweaty forehead, his exhales coming out as breathy moans. He kissed you desperately, savoring every inch of your face and you reciprocated, tilting your head upwards to grant him more access as he left marks on your neck, your fingers tangling in his curly hair, gentle tugs urging him on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pressed one last kiss where your left shoulder ends, lifting his head to hover above your face again. You smiled at each other, that dumb, lovestruck smile that you couldn't contain whenever your eyes met his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a while the two of you just stared at each other, no words spoken, touches minimal and light, just gazes full of adoration. You reached a hand out, tracing his jawline, him smiling at your action. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighed, “You’re unreal.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, <em>you’re</em> unreal.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You brought your hand down and his smile broke into a grin, eyes disappearing into crescent moons. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You raised a brow at him, “You okay?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.. I’m just, really happy?” His voice came out in a slight high pitched hiccup. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You chuckled, fingers moving to card his bangs, “Are you drunk?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. Are you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You laughed at him, “Wonpil I didn’t even drink.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh.” He pressed his forehead against yours, “Can I kiss you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You held his chin between your index and thumb, “Why?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I like you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn’t you kiss me enough already?” you teased, though both of you can see the way you were struggling to not smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you ever get tired of kissing me?” he replied, unshaken.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You snaked your hand behind his neck, “Good point.” pulling him down, both of you giggling as your lips met. He held your face in his hands, thumbs firm below your jaw, cradling your face carefully, like you were his most prized possession. His mouth moved against yours languidly, groaning, when he felt you tilting your head upwards, kissing him deeper. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nibbled on your lower lip, eliciting a soft moan out of you, your fingers moving to grab the soft hair at the back of his head. His tongue was inside your mouth, tasting you, his hold on your jaw stronger, making you relax into the pillows, enjoying the way he was leading the kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When  you felt like you were running out of air, you lightly pressed on his chest, and he pulled away instantly, pressing a final kiss on your chin before he spoke, “Thank you for always being there for me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt your pupils dilating as you softened, tucking him to rest against your chest. He shifted, his hair tickling your bare skin, moving to shift his weight to the side, instead of crushing your ribs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean it. For supporting me with every step I take, I can never thank you enough for it.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pressed a soft kiss to your collarbone, “It goes without saying but I hope you know that I’d be here for you too. I may not be able to help you with everything but I want you to know that I am here for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I would do anything for you." He continued, smiling a smile that you were not able to see, but could hear from the tone of his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anything?” you asked, interest piqued.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He dragged his fingers across your lower stomach, humming knowingly, “Pizza or chicken?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You paused, before giggling, “How do you know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well you’re always hungry after sex.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good point. Anything warm, by the way.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He got up, pressing a kiss to your forehead before reaching out for his phone on the stand, taking one of your hand in his, thumb stroking your skin softly. “Ok love."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>